AU Attack of the New Regime
by Khazadivine
Summary: The multi-verse is laying shllow with no totallity when a new species arrives,while several factions are vying to discover some ancient Jedi artifacts,there is certain to be a new alliance formed,from with rebels,sith,and aliens


Lord to be General:Demerael 

General of Aletresfey:Kathiteighr 

Free Character:Lieah 

Sith:Kalietor 

Sith:Geffieght 

Master Sith:Cevies 

New Worlds:Thaie'Tre't'Gar 

Kreilloh 

Shieleysh 

The cold brink of passage between,Aletresfey and Shieleysh,was 

unavoidable if the need to sideskirt the raiding ruffians who 

had learned how to pay off certain,ranking types,in order to 

crash the more common ways-was as neccesary a motive as it was 

to Lord Demerael,and the fine cruizer brought under his 

dogma.The streining voice of engines,in hurried fient,and 

treeages of space contortions,for that was what lay in the 

forbidden routes to Shieleysh-blighted the otherwise normal 

salute of the high gaurd to the Lord,as he made his way to the 

radar central controlls in the forwardest part of the front 

deck. 

"tell me flight operator,do you understand the messages that drift in begging lapses of dead spaceways,the words are clear are they not-" Demerael,could'nt be more serious about adressing one of his 'minnions',as the subjects of the unknown,or heated philosophies of stranger occurances,constantly sharded most of the abusive rantings he did-undoubtedly,the force may have a message this trip to Shieleysh. 

"uh..yes for certain Lord Demerael,the constant power that 

surrounds all of the living who walk the cities,and oh...just 

about every place we visit-my lord,the messages tell of the 

force-or are sent by Jedi-probably....it is my Lord"the 

pilot,responded-not sure if it was him,or another that was to 

speak,for rarely could one be found watching the approach of 

the ruler of the cruizer,and did so nearly stuttering his way 

into a trap worse than many responses in the past. 

"well....i see now you respect Jedi-or Gelt need i remind this 

crew of a great many warriors who are just as likely 

to....have messages so you think,-or maybe you shall adress me 

when you have decoded the ancient Emperial bantor-and rebels 

alike-that has been trapped in these clouds-do tou understand 

pompous blithering fool-i want the decoded messages!" 

"ooh...yes Lord Demerael,we shall configure a translation in 

great speed,only a few languages,as of thus yet that we've 

taken from them"another operator responded,as the pilot looked 

around in a bit of diffused hope,maybe even to survive the 

journey,but the crew made places for eachother-1/2 dead,1/2 

with one arm may have been the result otherwise. 

Meanwhile on Kreilloh,a young calous fine witching female,who looked for reasons to believe in such causes as the force for need to satisfy the hunt for courage and respect for one's self as well as others for the personall truths-set in motion the last step to being highly untrusted among the government types,though in ways not so well of a liked icon within rebellion held factions iether.She was Lieah,refined from civility because of learning some ways of the Jedi in training sessions,she ran away from her home world to-and a life beyond that that saw her find friends within the Gelt,and occurances of repasses spent at underworld cities-those with Sith,Jedi,Gelt,Rebel,and every other type-who spoke not for one ounce of law,but found the respoken contempt for war against eachother enough to make these depots places that young courting poundgirners like Lieah may,have their eyes opened through. 

As she took off from a secretive off the grid bay,the eyes turned to her;for her hired help,and the friend who had begun to see the matters her way,Chia,the corresponding jump through the atmosphere,or the repealing of bare visible detecion specks on radars,were greatly a privy to moochy dealings she did-type of hope at the time.The engines roared like the innocence of new glorious fighters was taking it's first route to make plans at great worlds like Aletresfey,or futile yet respected melting centers like Tattione,and Lieah knew she must answer with a word. 

"so it is that with this planned route through the unkept 

space passages,we shall find ourselves at Shieleysh,nor 

confirmed as being their by any dead to due and criminally 

cloudbrained bums,then we can further more maybe find more 

than a reason to look for allies,and make way-to Aletresfey" 

The friends of this 'rebel' like woman,were un answering to 

her speach for a second then they applauded and turned fro 

their atations acting into a smile and cheer of 

response;though fragile was not her attitude,the rally was 

onbviosly taken with a swig sarcasm,and terrible look,that as 

if though indeed 'mistress runner' if we do get this much 

done,we'll be needing plenty of Lorm ale! 

Within a star burns the crowded energies of torrenting fires,the planets feed with timed repitulance on the unseen energy which makes the UV alliance of nature and light,yet unlike star's Sith are not unknown in their resources and the worlds which house their fortress's are none too repleat with 'light force's'.This could be said of the ways that the dark jedi found places to create compounds and direct the claims of the groups of infidrels who respond to their name,but times change,and these days Kreilloh,had found an open door for just such a habitat. 

Strutted with darkened glass,that cut through some of the grey exterior,of the mostly black 5 story fortress,the hiding sith pit was well beyond any of the major cities.Gathered about it,electronics in small bunkers contained radar dampening fields,and cumminications spying equipment,that searched through the territory about the planet,and even as far as the uncharted spaceways that led there.If any group was to make use of encoded signals that were never ment for the general people's ear's it was the sith,certain to take out any one rogue group,and strike fear in the republic's ranks,or under runners,more politely known as the 'rebels',it was them.And as traces of strange coded messages began to run through the networks,the translating had begun what was to be a seriuos re counting of steps to be taken to ensure that Kreilloh fell under their control,and maybe even eventually with the new found information,Aletresfey. 

High Sith,Geffieght,was none-too refoiled with how direly changed the plans of action against those in their way were,when finally what could be done with this secret information finally reached Master Cevies,from Laeghwiiene-who was on route to the fortress,a few days away,which was the last time there was comunication.Hacked from the lost space routes,or forbidden zone,the corgiality of the help,was no unharrolded discovery,and what could be done must be so begun,before other's were intelligent enough to try what the sith had accomplished with this. 

As Geffieght stepped into the landing bay,supllanted with a vast metal vortexed ceiling,Ceivies's craft slowed an approached for final setting.The ominous fear that forwarded the presence of any one Master of this dark order,made the event much in the way of formal,as the arrival of an Emporer might.With no staunt into the self,this meeting should prove that cold virtue and carefull respect shall still be the ways of sith in colution with what they passed for as rank remained a truth of the dark side,scince before the clone wars,or the fall of the Empire created strife,and a need to hide their talents. 

"Master Cevies,i will take you to our technical chambers,-immediatly,there is certain to be more you have yet been informed of"Geffieght,swilled a remark,unsure as how to adress a master he had only met in person once,when at the time Cevies had struck down a Gelt and Jedi at the same time,and the young sith was in fear of the great surge of Cevies's power. 

"then you have commanded an answer,as of yet... i will make these plans for Kreilloh to fall before us more finely met,as was actions taken to retrieve this information,you have done well,do not hide you're eyes.....yes High knight...the surface of war will soon be met with the powers of the dark side"Cevies answered never breaking rythm as he strutted past Geffieght,and through to a hall,the minnion ruffing a pace to listen to his words and follow. 

Entering the actioning room,that held computer panels and several workers,all but 1 of the 5 having the traite of evil tattoo work,Cevies reached through with the force and compelled a sense of struggling breathe from each of them,then turned to focus on one of the underlings,-the one who had sent the message.They stepped aside or stood from their workplaces,and one finally gathered enough stay power to attempt a response. 

"greetings...Master Cevies, the-"but the words were cut off as the noarrowed center of fear on the named minnion,were shown in full course as Cevies scathed him into the air and threw him against the wall,smashing a panel and flustering some elcrticity and smoke. 

"you invalid feeble blight...how dare you send the matters of this information through to Laeghwiiene, that is beyond the level of work i require of Sith order"-as Cevies stepped forward,the fool had fumped to the ground,and began to reach for his lightsaber,but Cevies revived into his anger and power-threw a force lightening that sent the doomed sith scaffing across the ground a few feet,writhing and knwowing that this was to be a death sentance. 

"i....i can not undo what was commanded...the message" "shut up!fool,meet me with you're saber-do it,i will not let a sith cower before his master!" 

Another Sith,was angry,and Geffieght,stood back a bit,next to the doorway,unsure if the deluge was finally taking a turn to implicate him.Cevies knew all the striens of tension gathered in the room,he could have knocked down Geffieght and slewn every one of them,but there were only two-the other yet spoken,simply jumped at Cevies with saber lighted in the attack,while the first made work of getting to the attack to greater make advantage.But all was not so well for these lesser ranked traitors....Cevies snapping the dark green saber,slashed across the burgeoning forward assault,and force pushed the first again,destroying another wall panel in the impact once more.Strangely each still held their saber,and as Cevies dueled with several fients against the yet fallen enemy,the other force jumped to behind him,and tried another two-fold vicious attack.Cevies turned his saber-and without looking,blocked the attack,in akward position,sending the push against his work with a strengthened front,that made the damaged fool take a staggering step.Quickly defending against the forward slash,Cevies skiffed a move,and cut off the saber wrist,and looked to the other who was in futility and some wounds,trying a running attack,from a few feet away-the sorry attempt met with,however,more force lightening,and falling and screaming,a back handed slash,by Cevies cut through the entirety of the chest section killing the foe.While Geffieght considered that what blame there,was-for the un thought over transferring of information to Cevies with lack of care,the other traitor was an easy prey to be killed.Cevies knew that the relation of high sith to master must endure through great cunning of,power taker and power to be founded,and watched as the high knight struck through the neck of the other,a simple and taken killing act of fealty. 

The motionless room,stretched into the voids of abusive strength,and embers of the darkside of the force,they had taken their chances summoning a master with no reguard to rules of discipline,and had paid the price.Geffieght offed his saber-and lightley bowed to Cevies-who looked to a few,understanding that these matters had been taken care of,and aknowledged Geffieght,through the trail of assosiation,the sith before him was not yet named an errorous bafoon. 

"these technical data's will be a great advancement- you will 

never make the mistake of lack of effort again-" 

"that is certain master" 

"we will soon be able to find the hidden depots spoken of-work 

must begin immediatly" 

The world of Thaie'tret't'gar lay in waiting as relative to 

being close to the two other planets next to it;Kreilloh and 

Shieleysh,and in the fact that it was mostly 

uninhabited,except for a few settlements that housed no 

particluar government but were held together by the ravaging 

hand of overlord boss's.Searing crops of heated deserts were 

countered with strange evergreen tree'd low rainfall 

zones,that fed from under ground rivers and the constantly 

unpredictable weather patterns.At times snow blanketed these 

agricultural places,used for farmland by most the 

establishments,and within weeks the fertile soil set with a 

blanket of icey counter ruffing,could be wettened rifts of 

saturated ground by dancing wind storms,and sand flusters of 

heated furry that were sent through in direct oppostion to the 

wave of freezes.In respects to the villages that braved these 

torrents of unfair nurture and hazards,most had set coverings 

and inter working systems that could fluctuate as quickly as 

the changes in temperature.Zeiloh,the greatest of the mostly 

human settlements was covered entirely with a metallic 

shield,held 50 ft in the air-with a few solar panels that lit 

the artificial skylights that rapped their swoons of sun 

calibrated light energy across the entirety of the metal 

plating.Set with 12 ft walls that were mortar and suffuse,the 

looks of a struggling yet able to exist activity center was 

easily thuroughed from the proclivity to Zeiloh.As the day 

changed to night the solar twinkles shed from the roof 

dissapated and activity continued with the reserves of power 

all being channeled into battery reserves for the housing and 

public interest areas. 

Thea Kechiym started her walk from the day's hustles at the market place,sinking into the diplomacy she had bleated at one of the few unhumans that did business there,obviousley it was an outsider,but none the less she acted kindly but ended the milage with an arguement about 'why don't aliens just go to Shieleysh!';a plan that she herself was underestimating in it's weight of validity.Cuffing her sleeves she worked at the panel to her home,using the extra lock safetied for the past year had been a good idea she thought,and finally the room opened before her,and she sluffed inside and plumped onto the couch,and opened her writings on what needed to be done for her to achieve this off world trip she wanted to take.Shieleysh had so much culture,and sorry unborne bandits lost into a dilapidated confusion to wither and die in old age,didn't do much in the way of showing what was there-unlike Zeiloh.The last time Thea was introduced to a scouting craft that had opted to take several of the 'un'citizens of her village away most likely to Sheileysh,she had arrived late for the bidding ,and some grouchy alien,that used to sell gimmicky holo-vid transcievers won the place instead,for her status of takers-those from the marketplace with no family. 

That was not true however,she did have a form of family,though to be truthfull about what it ment instead of acting as a boon for the simple affections of real family would be a totall lie.There was a 1/2 cousin of hers that supposedly lived on one of the three nearby worlds,that would one day surely have to take into account that her unknown sib was a force to be reckoned with,or a real person who deserved better than the life on the maligned indignity for a planet Thaie'tret't'gar. 

As Lieah made her way through to her personal bunk room,she 

paused and set her mind into a blankened image....looking into 

the grey of the walls till cautious images tuned into 

reflections of her diminutive effort to steady a stream of 

concerned reaching salient and perceptive links-she held the 

force strength of mind touching through her inner 

concentration,fearing a mighty grasp,knowing that she was 

young in the ways and that a talent of Jedi such as this was 

not to be triffled with;but it was important.And so as she 

slipped into her room,and blanked her mind with one final 

bewildered assumption that there was some recognized lament-or 

name searching for her to respond,she found the burgeoning 

forray scaffing into the Jedi purity and sending mental 

metaphysical messages about what lay near to her current 

route,what place of origin had been made clear to her,....or 

more importantly that some being,a female like herself was 

reaching through and telling her that they were bonded.....as 

cousins! 

At Aletresfey the pondering general Katheteighr paced the 

corridor of the great battle cruizer laying in dormancy above 

the atmosphere.The signs that stranger than life messages had 

been fusing about the untraveled space ways had become an 

inner circle rumour,and he was not one to let such an 

opportunity pass un checked.The 700 meter super craft furled 

its way from crashing exteroir lazer turrets to fighter bay 

doors with wretchings and innerworking systems,a complete 

killer,and complex technology that could force a stand down to 

an entire fleet of lesser crafts.The cool air spilled chem 

free air through the forced air ducts,and stepping to the lead 

deck sliding door,the general knew it was time to take her 

abroad to see what this excitement was about for himself,and 

the patriots of the planet.The council had chagrined at the 

idea of involvement with odd fancies that turned themslves 

into issues,such as this,but the reality of overcoming the 

odds to find an interest,and before some other unsavory 

factions did was enough to get the vote to send the destroyer 

on just such a mission.The systems were set to be powered and 

inspection of the hyper light drive was proven clean,the two 

lead pilots stood and saluted and awaited instructions,cuffing 

their margin for lively appearance in front of the steadfast 

leader of their star destroyer. 

"very good...inspections are completed,set coordinates for a trajectory path with unused channels through to Shieleysh,we'll cut drive,and moniter several areas before making the journey there,all technical advisors are on full duty,and support systems and defense power will be cut in half to secure higher scanning sensor data,...make it so"the general answered after taking a few contrite steps in and looking to space,and the foray of light wielding stars lapping unfortuitously at the control decks dura-window array. 

The destroyer lept to hyper space within a few parsecs,and soon it had made a complete stop,and began it's work.The first few catchings were strange,an unknown language perhaps,but certainly one's that may be in the translator,numbers and talk of storage facilities began to be deciphered and before the next jump the same information that Demerael,and the sith's had,so too now did the representatives of Empire. 

There was a way to take this to an advantage,and it was needed in foresight for any one of these groups.The systems were on the fringe of a breakdown,the Empire was faltering in it's command of the outlying systems,and the rebels,and villany leaders,and sith had gotten hold of it first,but now the Alestresfey cruizer was let in on the valuable asset.The messages were scattered,and some broken by sounds of exploding crafts that had begun to tell of the location,but pieced together the answers remained.A compound,most likely a space station,and a planetery place perhaps at Techhlint(a Gelt run world usually,no cities)were used as a safety place durring the fall of the Empire before it restructered and built anew the fragile hold that it had for the last 50 years.Apperantly the comm channels that passed through the 'unknown zone' were being fluctuated by strange sub-atomic radiation webs,that held them in stasis for a 100 years,with only minimal deterioration.The scales of war had gotten to the level that rebels doubted if the current campaign had a chance to take apart the enemy and force a new governement,their plan...their failure looming.So in aspects as of yet unclear to probably any of the groups understanding this much from the recovered info,a source of ancient Jedi like allies had offered a source for making the final straggling battalions have a chance to make away with the squashing of their quest for freedom.Some of it was weapons,that much was for sure -as talk of particle bombs,and light grid bezerker sattelites were told of,secured by locking doors,that required a pass code,and another 'weapon'was reaching the elements to this as well.There were vague discussions,some languages known had returned empty translations for the words,but the answer was discernable;a way to ensure greater power,a strength that only a Jedi master could control,a force within a force,of material or spiritual,was layne in a special place at one of the locations.They couldn't be sure,the sith had found this as well and figured that jedi control was less than theirs and that the first place to look was any signs of where that could be,the Demerael run crew was a bit skeptical,and though they had made to the planet of Techhlint eventually(a more likely place)they were set with cargo carriers,and had only their leader as an expert on the issue. 

Three enemies,three darring exploration groups,and three ignorant parties to the powers of ancient worth that lay in waiting accelerated their missions and got all their information listed,and locations planned.The first to make the find was the first to win it,weapons such as bombs had been illegalized,and raided factories for 40 years had all but destroyed any of them in existince.The other technologies could be a serious advantage especially to unsuspecting fleets,flurries of lazers spattering 100 of turrets at a time with batteries run by the same disallowed chemicals that were found in particle seperators.Sure the lazers now on greater crafts had similar sources,but the appeal of the unknown element and that it may be a level greater than could be shielded against so easily as the lazer's of the now era,was a wonderous catch if they could be taken. 

Arriving at Shieleysh Lieah's woderous band of cut rate bandit/enthusiasts were treating the bare neccesaties of their leader's plan with interest though most of all little insight.She had a connection there,and had abondened them to wait in the auspicious port,with cop authories constantly roving about sending their sniffer machines through the area.The first steps on the ramp were made by her friend Chia who scooted her way about,and flippantly nearly skipped past the first passport gaurd,making Lieah,act second naturedly at best(for such was her way)to the lady,and calling out to hush her overly wild friend and send her to the next checker before they got shot by zeolot lazer weilding cohort.The authority smiled,and started to tap her comm,but fiened like she never ment to as seeing that Lieah had some alternately introduced motives for being there,and as the two girls left the open bay front,even the crew in their flyer had taken the time to make a spotted check of the situation,and saw that 1 of the two checkers was sending a relay,of the nature of which it didn't take a seasoned pro to realize was word to be on the look out for the two companions. 

The city layed across quarsecs of flattend land,great buildings ranging from dark Emperial greys to lighter beige brown flowed about making shadows cast ever images of the unkown refelctant unseen world about the street level,and citizens flowed about constantly nearly dancing their way in nite's image with the flack biulding light arrays across the artificial phantazm.Windows cut with blocking sheilds lay multi faceted game baord like looks across the surface of more government and monopoly like business structures,and as the sun set the two women fraught with awe of being in a new place,gleaned back into the goring of blue,white and multi colored lights that stratisfied the public and entertaining district. 

"ahhh,a city for the brave,no Krellioh of you need an assasin,but watch yourself Chia,i don't want to use what little Jedi talent i have to protect you from being killed the first night we go looking for our contact."Lieah spoke as they walked to a open food area,and made purchase of a quick fast food like meal. 

"well(chomp,chomp)that's all good news,i mean you could have said,i'll let you drop like a soory assed Bespin frieghter if a nerfer strikes you,and you'll lay there puiking you're own heart out while i make back to the flyer"Chia finally adressed the statement after they were 1/2 way through the meal. 

Lieah stepped closer and with a quick half sprite second look of admonishment,layed a slap across her friends shoulder with a little girth and a lot of answer. 

"get away from me,i'm not a louss,i protecet my friends who can't protecet themselves,that's the end of it,besides,we might need to sell a few of us to the Empire for money to pay for the information." 

"oh really,my,my little girls with bad dreams and planty of places to reem,you just watch what you say or you're gonna be the first on the list"Chia finished her food in counter take,slumphing a major last forking and tossing the conatiner aside,and Lieah impressed with her rally tossed her unfinished food aside and followed her friends styrides to a niftier looking,pub. 

The arrival at the sordid fluster of forested land at 

Techhlint combined the ghosts of auspicious unseen powers and 

fleeting natural creature's repealing from the repulsor lifts 

angersome whine.What life there was,was non-senient,or 

humanoid,the air shirked with flocks of Caleso,and wild Thorax 

insects,taking a terror's run from the unknown mass.Lord 

Demerael watched the scene unforgiving of all that needed to 

be done,carrying death's omnipotent throws from this place of 

natural wealth,and using the resource for cold victory was 

only a little clause to fore-thought;as distant the chance 

that other's may arrive at least at the time there was nothing 

but frail wild native life. 

"call the garrison for tech ops,commander,and see to it that we have enough of our own weapons in case unsavory infedels arrive,and we're forced to blast them to ends of infinity-understood?!"Lord Demerael conived the words to a sub-command ranked officer,playing with the emotions of wit versus sarcasam as the questionable mission took on a new grace. 

"I'll do so right away Lord,weapons,and plenty-for us,and the tech crew,right away sir"The skittering bridge crew techy responded and jogged away,as Demerael was the first to set foot on the ground,followed by a co-pilot,and a navigator on the 15 ft ramp. 

It was soon that the operation fell into a lucky metro-spectrometric scan that showed they were above a hollowed and metal covered chamber,exactly the place they were hoping to find.The crew got to digging,and after a while uncovered the hatch from a 10 ft cleared away plate. 

"Demerael,my lord!we've gotten to it-to the hatch,this must be it!"a gleeful member called abruptly,turning the lord from a casual pass time of bird watching through optilookers. 

"well done,commendations for all of my bandits,we'll celebrate with a round of lorm ale as soon as we recover all that awaits my requisition,now stand away-...very good"with that the leader struck from his waist a rather unoften used icon for most duties,or actions ever seen by the crew-a light saber of violet caliber scaffed with electricity,and Demerael cut off the hinges first,looking and smiling to a mordifaded composure,then swilled the lock. 

Once inside electro lamps were set about,and the dozen or so 6 ft crate boxes made of a graphite composite,began to be opened,no alrams and no defense systems interfered,leaving the looting to free tenacity-and an animated focus for those waiting to see what lay in the first to be exposed.The crate held blue sand,1/2 way full,but inside of that were 4 cone's,each black but with a metal like stretch diode,5 on each.They were 1 1/2 ft in length and 10 in at the diameer to a fine end.Picking it up,Demerael,looked apprehensive,then seeing the content,was a bit excited.The series of crystals,and the electronic conduit ring attached made a lively statement. 

"lazer accelerators,designed for y wings,and x wings,though those outdated poofs of emperial wit don't do much justice for this-I think rather theymight be a finer exmplery weapon feature for our own fighters-what do you think?"smiling and holding the cone before him like a prize that shouldn't be fluanted,the crew gathered cheered,in 4 marked juants,with fists and fortitude.The devious plan of their somewhat un reliant leader was a glorious take,all that remained to be seen was the operational status of these new toys,the crystals years of dormancy,and the tech left un kept,could make problems,though such was unexpected,and soon the first flyer was equiped and all the crates loaded to the super cruizer. 

As expected the sith's converged to the right area of unused space,and found within several parsecs of their jump arrival a desolate un alive space station.It was actually a storage facility but it looked like there was an array of turrets and once,a grande sheilding field,though now there was no light or energy showing,but it's position near a minor star prevented it from freezing over and destroing whatever it was that was kept inside.The messages had been wild at times,but the clear identity of a 'force' involved item or weapon curtailed their interest in most of the other information,and taking into account master Cevies's recommendation,they went for the station first. 

"good,yes,of course the superior beings that harvested 'force' energies were none to wise to attempt betrayel of the sith means to enthroned powers,or as we have seen,and will soon discover my minnions,the concealed destructive tempest that is an ancient unknown horror"Cevies spoke,as they cut open the reg hatch,witch wasn't being cooperative,and soon began their way about the halls,using artificial lamps,reaching through as much space as possibloe in as little time,in separate searching partys. 

The entire group soon converged on a center shielded iconclast holding cell.The scanning had been blocked,and the energy for the current shield was unkown,the lights were not on,and that was the only place that generated any life.The room itself was a round 20 ft ceileinged memorium like lay away,with several dias's that had carvitures of various Jedi-related beliefs in varying race's languages(mostly code's and carvitures rather than language),and communication and technical wall consul lay at one side wall,with five hand sensor prints for different races next to it.The floor was stained with rust,and maybe even traces of blood,and taking the main center area the 7ft diameter protected item lay in waiting on a crate like holding brantiff. 

'celeven 6,arc centre 3-1-8 two simchex till alter verse 

break'(translated)The Natherien warfleet with full 

acoompanyment of 4 destroyers,6 vecter class sub destroyers,4 

super fighter corsairs,and the battalion 'executor' had 

arrived into the common space of the empire,and the varying 

sub-ruled area's of the region occupied most closely by 

Shieleysh.Their black cunundrum blair for the auspicious furry 

of a moving blanket of un-energy formed in precise 

formation,with tech-blocking arrays sending a security field 

for a catlike entrance,and contoured semi-geometric designed 

                  re-buffed style freezing the inclement to find a viable 

solution to the destoyers of this area in the universe.Cut 

wing design appealed on each,with a triangulation sleekened 

prefection that made them a deftlt looking style of 

war-fighters made into gigantic destroying super 

sloops.Clocking in at 5000 meters for the destroyers which 

housed 200 mini- seek and destroy rapiers,the other two forms 

halved the length but not over all abiklity of fire power.But 

the 'executor' itself was 7000 meters,and enegine prupolions 

took over the tail and mid section,just before the super wings 

spread across nearly a thousand feet and 100 deep at the 

fuesalge. 

'admiral Gethgor wi' atek we have deined the space nearest the human infested planet to be unprotected,minimal destruction will occur in 5 simchex,totall destruction in 10 with reap and scavenger units 6,7,and 8,I recommend we do so after our fisrt encounter with their space fleets"the advisor meisha(military chief) to the supreme delataunte(general)scooped a few mini screen text and graphs from the consul and looked to space,afraid to suffer the gleam of the unrestrained defiles and eloborated futility of the delataunte. 

'tell me miesha,what word is their to tell of what the Gelt infedrils of Natherein mean'the master of the soldiers,and leader to the military and most of the Natherein streined a fist,and spoke in gutteral miscue,ripping a force like skatter across the forward deck,as the techs and pilots sneered forward nearly as vicious as the deletaunte. 

'perhaps the words desouled gutted sewer shanks fits well enough,though it is more than one word,but may foretell the extra effort to make their bodies as close to their beliefs after they are killed and the skunter knifes and savage claws of our mercanaries kill and kill them again'the miesha made a very preffered answer,as if the idea was equally satiable to any who were the Natherein,and the deletaunte enjoyed the bantar,excusing the underling for defracting from a one word response. 

Premonitions servility to the austiere may be the key to any Jedi's fealings in a situation that decreed a sense of nervousa,but Lieah with her swaggered friend was just a step beyond taking in the enviornment,as the counter-culture appeal fell across their eyes.The series of bars 1 each of the three non front sides,each had more of 1 particluar species attending the drinking dep,and even beyond that one may have assumed a sense of color coded taste was procurred,Zelots,blue the right,some Boogoo's there,Chum chums tan,the center,some Tattoine regulers,and the right...well... humans,mostly,but enough so that they chose to make that their tapping spot.

"this place is strange....i mean last time i was stuck on Shieleysh this exact same place....per say was more...you know friendly looking"Chia didn't like the new as of conditioned by new owners probably,the place had been cheapened.

"so...we take what we can get when..looking for our contact,just the place if you asked me,besides...(orders two drinks)....if a fight starts,and we have to get busy,it'll be more ...native"she was was not a two timing Jedi when the reality of survival was near to the world of the living,and a bar fight might just spice Lieah's life....and so she continued on after a drink and made a few rounds of questions looking for the alien to be met on the mission.

A tall ragged clothed man side stepped,and encountered Lieah,in remission for being with no leads.

"hey there cutey,you want to make this crapy merc shack happening or just lookin for company"

"uhh...excuse me i'm looking for an alien with a rich looking glamour...seen one"she countered.

"nope....well....maybe,that'd be Gheff,the slipshod takes'm and leaves'm,but what do i do now that i have you're attention,buy a little lady a drink"

"no,no don't do that....why don't you see if my friend can get any answers from you over there"Lieah showed him Chia's place of content,and he smiled and made off.

The next alien was more friendly than her previous failed attempts at having questions answered,and they stepped to a boothe and sat.

"so...Gheff,sure,sure,we got business with that Zelot,not zelot of activity mind you"

The Marmot folded in it's wings and leaned against the back of the bench,crossing arms,and plying for some discernment about the conversation.

"well,the truth is there is more than one good reason why i'm making a deal with the sort,which actually is fairly simple,we have a counter-alliance forming,and when the time is right the fools who didn't take precautions against the new regimes looking to take control are going to need our help"

"control...hmmm...yes....powers of the force have taken control in the past,you seek to make the path of the light side of the force availed of honour...is that so Jedi?"

"how'd you know"

"i know"

"the goods is the problem,my crew and several bands of loyalists to the cause are waiting for fighters,mostly we have arms,and a few force fighters"

"so..look no further,help you i will,yes you and i have a mutual goal,i fear you have not just met any Marmot but Thelitiuh,once a student of Master Skatznay"

"you're a Jedi! why didn't you tell me?"

"no....just a learned assosciate of the nature of the energies that bind all life....i have forgotton much,and haven't touched a light saber in many years...forgotton stengths...too much trouble with the Gelt and Sith.....i was mislead"

"no....i can see you're not a ruff shoe'd glum cast away....the little i can sense tells me there are real reasons for you to join...ways of the force that settle fate will often show themselves,to those such as you that have once studied under great master's such as Skatznay"

"indeed...indeed....i will take you to my spacecraft,and show you the links i can make for this...fleet of fighters you need....follow me...follow me"

The goup of spectators at the sight of Chia holding a behind the back arm twist on the unsuspecting merc who didn't realize the sarcasm in Jedi Lieah's response,stepped aside as Thelitiuh gave them an unsettling look,and used a mini-skiff lazer to make them step away further.Chia looked in a bit of confusion,a simple fluster on her composure of the where and when attitude dissapating.

"ok...let's get our hides from this sith pit"the Marmot just ended the cured air of bar brawls beginnings,and they left casually enough.

"ok,we'll bring her around,and see you there"the pilot to their craft answered as Lieah made a call in to bring it over to the place Theitiuh's spacecraft was landed.

The 250 yard flyer was interesting enough for two humans,taking their time they looked about,following him to a cubicle,with tech screens,and fluffs of notebook like materials.The composite floor,was shaded in an off green hue,as were the trims about the walls,and doors,but the hull was made of black,and resembled a craft unseen by most as of yet,that of the Natherene.Answers from the reaches of unkown space had plied a taking on the craft,the engines were able to run on standard fuels,but were not for any mechanics eyes.

"this is a stupendous frigate...what in the hell did you do to get hold of it"Chia asked,running her hand across the wall bureau,in reluinguishing dereliction of composure.

"ahh...yes that is a tale which may be misunderstood"

"oh come off it,what could you tell a Jedi like myself she doesn't have under her belt"Lieah responded,flumping onto the swivel chair and turning it to look at the Marmot.

"wel....some Gelts i was once aquinted with,helped put this beuaty together.....they were...uhn from another part of the univers unknown to us"

"master Trent's assistants...oh yeah....that'd make sense,hmmm....i don't really know much about them other than they have four arms"Lieah answered

"now thanks for taking the answer from my brain...anyway,it's illegal if you looked at the tech it's got runnin it"Thelituh,flew up a bit,and snagged a disc,then put it to work in a comp across from Lieah at the other side,while Chia looked over it's shoulder.

"hey there are you're friends"

"what,how'do you know" Chia called in curiosity.

Turning from the computer,a one eyed techy looker,that beeped a bit;then reverse projected what was being seen to a small image for the girls to see. 

"never seen one of those"Chia mustered.

"i know i know...and there's a great many more connections ol' Theitiuhs got that will reveal even more of what you haven't seen,but will celebrate to have ...possibly flyers,and more!"

"ok!...can't be a miracle that we found you,let's comm the others and make arrangments for a meeting with these dealers"Lieah confessed finaly,standing and making to the door,looking at the riled Chia and the silly pirate patched like Marmot.

The deviations of Sith intellect had fearsome undertones and the intent to

disrespect any who crossed their paths,the timely acquisition of the new 

weapon for Master Cevies and the minnions before him was an excentuating tone in their warlike dispostion,and a certain sign that they were on the move.The screen about the one icon held within,flickered off as the tech consultant was able to make this so at the consule,notwithstanding that any alarms were unheard at their present state,perhaps a more universal call was being made,for in these hallowed empty station passages the names of virtue and foresaken 'dark side' issuance was all that spoke to those present.

    Stepping forward Cevies hailed the increments to dogma and the power surge of pleading wicked avail;knowing that was soon to be within his grasp was now an ultimate weapon of the dark side,not a toy that fledgling

force Marmot pups could dance about with,not the afforded zeal for a pure Jedi to caolesce the matters of the 'be all',but the finely made,delicately crafted,and suppositioned for greater mastery saber of the sith's eminent domain.The handle was inlaid with golden effectuation,the dark black placation scurged with honorous refinement,the gem or source of lazer like 

prowess suerly foretold of countless prefections and the greatest available.Taking it,Cevies shed not one look of defference,but quickly alighted the saber,sending a fully alive,black wisp with golden flickers

before the talented possesor.Three quick snaps to and fro,and a twirl about,simplified with an inward ghestalt cutty snipe swish,and the electricty of energy to be released in battle time fusion was certain,the blade turned off,and the 6 sith before Cevies stood calmly and lightly bowed for the new revenance of the order claimed,and soon to be beheld for it's powers to kill,maime,and ensure the reign of the sith order.

"I sense a disturbance in the force…it is uncertain yet strong,I fear

we are soon sent to war with the Natherene,unknown by our multi-verse,yet

fearsome,and an enemy to all,we shall win this battle,and claim the victory for the Sith!"

"Master,then we shall confront these fiends as before they have made their move,and with certain destruction,they will fall before us….,and the new

weapon"Geffieght caloured,and stated the undoubted reformation for their next move.

"they will meet our wrath on the surface of Te'Kevl'ith,I feal a dire

presense drifting towards that pitiful Republic held planet"Cevies ensured the plan,and soon they left the station and made the hyper-jump to within

several qaurchefts of the soon to be approached helpless world.

The plan to make destructions course first tasted in a space time battle,had yet been claimed,and in anger yet with intent the Natheren fleet moved it's way further into the charted area's,with scanning showing a heavy populated,civilian,and activity held planet-the innocent Te'Kevl'ith.

'dweep dweep dweep'

"General,we have an unknown alien craft,…fleet- entering our space,they

have no known design patterns,and scans support evidence they are heavily

armed,for…invasion"the deck ops scanner guard called into the link mic,at the outlaying station that kept watch over Te'Kevl'ith,and soon the General responded.

"sound protocol x-status,all wartime craft x-status,send message to the Council at Corsecunt,Aletresfey,and Kreilloh,do not answer any 

sub space signals they may send….i'm afriad looking at this we are indeed 

facing an unfamiliar enemy,the Natherene."

Sitting in meditation the two 4 armed Gelt Natherene at Baiiyan knew their master was devoid of interest in the calm invoked by these studies.With reference and a trace of fear,Master Skatznay,broke from closed eyed 

derrivance into force energies and named what disturbed the air.

"you're race will arrive soon,arrived have they at Te'Kevl'ith,now fight you must to break all that will be settled against you're kind,win we must and settle peace for our galaxies and the Natherene."

The raging whine of the skiff fighters that flew about nearly like the old

Emperial Tie-fighters ripped past the first Te'Kevl'ith destroyer arrived.

Admiral Piet watched the screen dissertations that fused quickly any unknown information about the evil invaders,as the fighters passed close to

the special C.T.U radar systems,-the turrets went to safety hold,allowing the information to fly through to the ops stations,and all the fighters were launched after the first wave with scraps of info-they may or may not make a difference on this day…this first day of a universal war.

The sentiently formed,remade X-wings,barreled and careened through the

torrents of strange energy fires the enemy shot,showing what the pilots of this system were good for,but the numbers soon increased,and the help from the other worlds was needed desperately.In cue for a regaurd that was certainly not prohibited at the catter skatch damnation facing the Te'Kevl'ith fleet,the sith arrived,taking out a few enemy fighters,and making their way to the main city,which now was under siege of a direct troop terror.

The black flawless humanlike transports fired-several turrets from their sides dispersing the few guard at the open landing bay at the central city park area,and the full body armoured Natherene rushed forward,and let this defiling super energy style of weaponry,now in infantry combat gun from,obliviate all life forms and materials in their path.

AS they waited at a council building,an obvious structure even to alien eyes,the sith wandered about the fighting skill,or even the force skill of their new opponents,Cevies let them know that such was true,and may be evident very soon;as several Aletresfey gunner frigates finally arrived and weaved flailing lazer fire against the enemy crafts,most of which were landed transports,the sound of a group of Natherene approaching finally made- fell upon the Sith.

Four Natherene 1 with 4 arms,and 3 not,different in nature than their cohorts rounded the corner,and ignited dark green,and yellow sabers,with a silver diecast rythem falling from them.The were garmented in simple robe like attire,but with some armoured implementation,and one was in a purple robe with Natherene magi-wards stitched at the sleeves etc.This one stepped forward,and Cevies did.

From the operations forward deck the delatuante watched this first encounter with the meisha standing there as well in shock of the view.

"you see,the fear of our power called all agents of their feeble worlds to

this first battle,……the force as these infidels call it,will now severe the ties with those who are to fall before the gods,the Natherien"

"certainly,great delataunte,this is a most pleasing strike for first

satisfaction of the kill,the pitifull end to their presense in the 

'meilkiu'"the meisha answered to the tention,and excited screen images that now began to blur with fighting sabers.

Master Cevies had begun the first step of ultimate truth with force 

distinguishing chimera,the 'forbidden' craft of the ancient weapon,slashed furiosly,as the alien foe found confusion at how quickly the skiffed

compounding of the energies broke apart.The weapon this tattoed strangling

has was no ordinary sword with puny trash battery work,but a problem to be sure.

As Cevies led the switch swatch in anger,a few times,the Natherien finally

took a few steps back,that's when Cevies shut the saber off,and pronounced to the fool he knew understood some of the words to be spoken,through the light mindlinks that had made their way as this battle started.

"fool,you've entered into a universe of far more cruel constructs than

you're weakling masqeraude of bile creatures can survive within,…now feal the power of the dark side"suddenly the misbegotton enemy,shirked by the words,was slammed with force lightening from each hand of the terrible sith as the master stepped closer,looking at the dying contortions of the confused foe,the pain and angersome surge never known to the Natherien stopped.

Cevies looked to see that only one Natherne of the three they faught was alive,though 1 sith injured and 1 was lying,lifeless,beheld another anger strike,as Cevies force picked the foe from the ground with some lightening availing,now the beast was torn to scream in a gutteral demon detriment,death was certain,only so needed against the horror of this sith creatures electrical cruelty;and the blackened saber lashed forth,in a one handed grip and cut through the chest of the'supposed' superior force

or 'meilkiu' advesary from their arena of champions,and killed it,the last alive the other taken just before,…the Sith bowed lightly to Cevies, enjoying the spectacle of deathly dark side energy,and they continued in a jog to the next area that may be afforded another pitifull attempt at 'Meilkkiu' talent trying a transiton of takeover against the stupendous glamour and power of those of the force.

The battle spratted crafts all about,as the Republic destroyers soon realized that though they could defend this world the fire power of the Natherene was a true danger,and the fighters splayed and destroyed much of the enemy with fine skill but eventually they too were in concern for their victory.The Natherene,lead super destroyer began to turn away however,as a sign,probably because of,the reinforcements arrived;they fired furiously,especially at the few crafts that got away from the planet raid,now safely docking with superior cover fire.The enemy was not beaten,but they were not alltogether within a counted victory,much death was theirs to claim,but within a few seconds of the second wave of collaberated fire power from the new destroyers,-from Leaghwiiene finally making themselves known as well,the fleet disbanded the conflict,the Natherein were bound away to another place most assuredly within the planets of that galaxy or multi-verse,and they were not stopped,maybe there were more,so much was uncertain,the war had began,and the force was laying fate for those who should stand to defend the living purity and peace.


End file.
